She Is The One
by ABeautifulLieSavoir
Summary: Rayne remember how she discovered love in the boy that took her to the nurse . SOrry I'm really abd at summaries. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NOTHING OF TWILIGHT, ONLY RAYNE AND ANY OTHER FICTIONAL CHARACTERS THAT MIGHT APPEAR.


Walking through the beach of La Push to meet my date I started to remember how I meet him and how we developed our feelings, though for him it was quite different.

_**Flashback**_

My friends always talked about this Jacob boy, or Paul, Jared, Quill or Embry boys who were, supposedly, the hottest guys in high school, though I have to differ with this. In other words, I just think that they are too full of themselves, and the only thing that my friends are doing is feeding their egos, though there is one who is not as full of himself as the rest. His name is Embry Call, the shy and quiet boy who is always betting with the others about silly things.

But apart from this obsession of theirs with those boys, they were my best friends and the ones for which I will do anything to make them happy, even feigning happiness when I am feeling low, like today. I woke up feeling sick and when I touched my forehead I noticed that I had fever, but still I decided to go to school for not worrying my friends.

The classes went by rather quickly and now I was on my last class, gym. Today Mr. Snider, gym's teacher, decided that we should be doing this kind of try outs for every sport during the whole week, so now I was running through the school grounds seeing as everyone passed me , even Jacob, Embry an Quill who passed me for the hundredth time, the funny thing of this is that they made the girls run as fast as them trying to be running near them and the guys trying to surpass them so that they can get the girls attention, that left me being the only one who didn't try hard to run after them.

I was on my 6º round around the school grounds when I began to feel my head spin and breath getting short, and after some seconds the world began becoming black and I fell to the floor. When I woke up, I was on the nurse with a blanket over my body:

-looks like you are already awake!- the nurse said touching my forehead- if I were you I wouldn't come tomorrow to school

-yeah, thanks- I said while trying to get up from the bed- who brought me here?- I asked her once I was standing still

-Mr. Call- se smiled- he was kind enough as to cover you with a blanket

-oh- that's all I could say

-if you want to thank him for bringing you here, you should go quickly to the main door, he is there with his friends and they are going to leave son- she informed me

-do you know their timetable or something?- I asked surprised that she knew at what time they went home

-well, when you are a nurse and don't get many patients the only thing that you have left is to watch over those guys- she said while she looked out the window looking at the Gang as I call them

-I call that stalking!- I informed her as I picked everything

-well, maybe- she laughed- but if I were you I would go and thank him , I mean he is one of the most popular boy in school and he brought you and took care of you

-he only covered me with a blanket, nothing else- I said while wearing my coat

-yeah well, come on go ahead and thank him

-you'll be watching me right?- I said before leaving her

-yep- she smiled at me.

I went to the main door wishing that he would not be there, just to save me the embarrassment of talking with him in front of his friends, but as always today was my lucky day, he was there standing in all his glory talking and laughing with his friends, so I took breath and made my way towards them, once there Jacob and Quill noticed my presence and signaled to Embry to look behind him and then down (lol):

-well,- I cleared my throat trying to stop being so nervous

- do I know you?- he asked me earning a disbelievingly look from me

-you were the one who took me to the nurse- I said in a harsh tone

- ah!!!- he laughed along his friends- yeah, it was nothing!

I just stood there looking at him as he laughed with me eyes wide open, I mean, he "saved" me from freezing to death in the school's grounds, well not death but you know, and now he doesn't remember nothing, I turned on my heels and started leaving murmuring on my way:

-I cannot believe that all the girls are over them, they just have a pea brain that don't even let them remember simple things, unbelievable.

Days passed and the Gang became 1quite strange, that is they behaved in a strange way, though after some other days they went back to their usual mood. However, my friends noticed something that I didn't, they say that Mr. I don't remember taking you to the nurse, a.k.a Embry Call was looking at me every time as if entranced by something, I told them that they were making things up.

One day I was walking back home after hearing all the comments about Embry and looking at me and melting to whenever I looked at him, something that I find unbelievable, but still they pestered me with it constantly. I was immerse in my music that I didn't hear how someone walked to me till they patted my shoulder:

-what the…- I looked around and found Embry there smiling at me- what do you want Call?

-I just wanted to walk you home- he said while scratching his neck

-since when do you want to walk me home?- I said while continuing walking

-since you fainted- he answered me while getting even nearer to me. I could feel his warmth emanating from his body making me fell warm instead of cold.

-oh! As I can recall you didn't remember taking me to the nurse, ergo you don't remember me fainting- I smirked

- sorry about that, sometime I can be so forgetful, ergo I now remember taking you to the nurse and covering you with a blanket- he smirked too

-sure, sure

After minutes of silence he decided to talk again getting even nearer to me, if that was possible:

-so…- he started

-so?

-so are you feeling better?

-yes ,since when do you care about my well being?- I asked him looking at him straight in the eyes.

-since the very beginning- he smiled causing me to blush a bit

-sure- I tore my eyes of him and continued walking

-so, what happened to you?

-sorry?- I looked at him again earning another smile from him making me blush even more

-I mean, why did you faint?

As I was going to cross the street and answer him he grabbed my hand throwing me to his chest, and then I hear a car pass by rather fast:

-be careful, we don't want anything to happen to you, right?- he said still hugging me and smiling down at me, who had my face burning

-thanks- I broke away from the hug, regretting it as soon as the cold air hit me, missing his warmth- and just a fever

-sorry?

-you asked me why did I faint, and I just answered you

-oh!- he touched my forehead- I think that you still have fever

-no- I took his hand from my forehead as we stood right in front of my door- well, we arrived!

-good!- he smiled- is this your house?

-no, I just sleep here Monday, Wednesday and Fridays the rest of the days I go to my real house- I said sarcastically making him laugh

-you are funny- he said while writing something on my hand

-what are you doing?- I said nervously

-just, writing down my phone number for you in your hand- he said as if I was dumb

-what for?

-to call me, what else for?- he smiled- you sure are oblivious to some thing!- he laughed

-it's not funny!- I said getting annoyed- why would I want to call you?

-to talk?

-why would I want to talk with you?

-to pass your free time

-I have many other good things to do than talking with you on my free time

-then add me to those things- he said while staring at me straight in the eyes again, making me lose myself in them

-whatever, Call- I said breaking eye contact and turning around to open my door

-Embry

-sorry?- I said before entering my house

- just call me Embry, neither Call nor any other name that you have for me

-you feel special, right?

-you don't know how special you make me feel- he said with sarcasm in his voice, making me laugh at this

- bye, Call

- you are not going to call me by my name, right?

-it depends

-on what?- he advanced towards me, so that we were face to face

-I don't know- I smiled and closed the door leaving him there.

Next day arrived and I was welcomed by my friends and an extra person, or should I say persons:

-good morning, Rayne!- my friends welcomed him

-good morning!- I smiled- so how was your day yesterday??- I asked trying to ignore the Gang

- no good morning and smile for me, Rayne?- Embry pouted, making me want to run to him and hug him

- morning, Call!- I said without smiling

-good morning, Rayne!- he said cheerfully- how are you feeling today?- he said while touching my forehead

-I'm fine- I backed away from him blushing

-glad to hear that!- he smiled and then turned to his friends who were looking at me with an smile and a look that said "we know it, don't try to hide it" which made me look at them with a face of "what the f***".- see you later, Rayne- Embry turned and smiled at me again

-so….- one of my friends, Layla, started

-so what?

-what is between Embry and you?- Layla continued

-nothing- I said while starting walking to class

-tell us everything, Rayne- Josh said excitedly- we want to know everything that happened

-did he grab your hand?- Ann asked

-did he kiss you?- Ruby asked

-did he touch you in places where no one has ever touch you?- Natalie asked

-what the hell, Nat!! he only walked me home that's it!

-we know that there is more!!- Layla said while examining my face that was red

-ok, he hugged me, ok!! But not as I hug you because I want, just because a car was zooming over and I was in the middle of the street and he hugged me for me not to be ran over, that's all

-yeah, sure!- Ann started

- you know, I did that with Natalie here- he said while kissing his girlfriend Natalie

- what are you implying, Josh?

-that that hug was only an strategy to touch you!

-yeah, he likes you!!- Nat stated

-he has been looking at you in all classes that you have together, during lunch time, even when we have just walked away he turned around to look at you

-whatever, guys. I'm going to class.

Last class arrived and it was gym class and I was feeling again a bit down. So I made my way to the gym murmuring:

-I should have hear that nurse and stay home for a day or two till the fever went down- I said before bumping into a hot wall

-Rayne??- the wall spoke

-yes?- I looked up and found Embry looking at me in a funny way

-are you ok?

-yes, sorry- I said before Mr. Snider entered

-well, class, start giving 10 laps to the school grounds- everyone groaned at this- come on, later on we will do something that you would love!- Mr. Snider commented

-and what is it?- a random boy asked

-we are going to do some football and then basketball. Awesome, right?- he said cheerfully

-yeah, you don't have no idea how awesome it is- I murmured to me sarcastically

- you sure like sarcasm, Rayne- Embry laughed

-you sure like to listen to everything that I say, Call?

-yeah! I could listen to everything that you say and not get tired of you- he said looking at me in the eyes

you trying to win me, Call?- I asked

- is it working?- he asked with hope in his voice

-nope- and with that I started running with him by my side

After some laps I started feeling dizzy again and this time Embry did not let me touch the floor as he bolted to the nurse. When I woke up found him looking out of the window with his hand in mine:

-Embry?- I asked in a weak voice

-this is the first time that you call me by my name- he smiled

-too tired to call you by any other name- I said

-well, hearing you call my name was like music to my ears- I sighed at this

-what happened?

-you still have a fever, so I'm taking you home!!

- that's true, lady! You should rest for two days and then you will be healthy enough for you to take this boy here on a date!- the nurse said with a smile

-what!!- I said while getting up and getting dizzy in the moment

-lay down, Rayne!- Embry said while laying me down again

-you heard me, lady! It's the second time that this fine young boy took you here and this could mean the beginning of a new love- she continued babbling as she left us alone in an uncomfortable silence, till Embry spoke

-you know that she was joking, right?- he smiled at me

-I doubt that- I whispered to myself- do you always smile? I mean, you are always smiling

-only when I'm around you!- he took my hand in his sending me a a wave of his warmth to my hand and my face which was as red as a tomato.

-stop doing that- I said annoyed

-what?- he smiled again

-that

-you mean smile!

-yeas and more

-well, I'm not the only one who is smiling all the time, you are always smiling around your friends even when you don't feel like smiling or you are sick

-how would you know?

-because I know and because I have been looking at you

-why?- I asked and he sighed frustrated at something

-do I have to tell you everything?

-what are you talking about?

And before I could utter any other world his lips touched mine, I was shocked at first but then I enjoyed the kiss and when we broke away for air:

-now, I'm going to take you home and when you feel better I'm taking you out on a date, what do you think?- he smiled at me

- sure- I said in a shy voice and blushing causing him to laugh and kiss me again.

_**End of Flashback**_

A year passed since then and I knew everything about him, that is , I knew about him being a shape shifter , about imprint about everything, and I still loved him as much as in the first day.

In the distance I could see him there looking at how the waves crashed against the rocks and I stood there still, till he looked my way sensing me and smiled, that smile that melted me every time that I saw it and that made me smile too.

Once I was by his side he hugged me and kissed me affectionately:

-everything alright?- he asked me while he grabbed me by the waist as we started walking

-yeah, I just remembered the first days of our relationship- he laughed

-yeah, you were so oblivious that sometimes it frustrated me- I laughed

-I love you, Embry

-I love you too, Rayne

THE END


End file.
